The Mystery Man In Red
by Red Raven 007
Summary: Set after the events of Devil May Cry 5, Dante, the Legendary Devil Hunter, must save the world once more. But this time, it's not his world and his older twin brother; Vergil, is coming alongside him. How will the Sons Of Sparda fare in a bizarre world filled with Demons that are vastly different from the ones they are familiar with?


**_It's been a long day really. World got invaded by demons once more and I have to do my job that doesn't pay really well. Although, I don't mind about that. That's all in the day's work for your so-called Legendary Devil Hunter. What I do mind is that my dumbass brother was the one who caused this invasion. Yep. He's back and I didn't expect that. Turns out, he became powerful. Powerful enough to kick my ass and that's saying a lot. Eventually, I got powerful too. Much more powerful than him actually. And then out of nowhere, he pulled some ass pull. Got stronger as me. And then we fought again and again once more. That is until something unexpected happened. A bright light turns up and we found ourselves in a different mess in a different world. Just how fucking weird is that? No, really. That's what happened._**

**_•••_**

**Somewhere in Tokyo**

It was already night and the streets were crawling with dangerous people that you wouldn't want to mess with. Cars were honking and the City Of Tokyo was shining with it's futuristic neon lights.

Somewhere in a random alley, a lightning zaps on the ground in a flash, creating a huge explosion. Luckily, not a single person was around.

At the center of the explosion site, a young man appears to have mysteriously materialized, standing around without a care in the world. He had brushed down white hair with bangs covering his cold blue eyes. He wore a long crimson red leather trench coat and a black Henley T-shirt with three buttons that goes along with his black leather pants and brown boots. He also wore leather black gloves with bandages on his wrists.

Currently, the young man was acknowledging his looks on a nearby puddle. He seems pleased by his looks, "Well, look at that. My good ol pretty face is young again."

* * *

Akira Fudo isn't having it right now. He's had a bad time and that's an understatement. A tragedy has befallen him; his parents are dead, and now he couldn't stop his lust for killing demons. He just couldn't resist it as of now. He wants to mutilate them, tear them to shreds, every single one of them.

As Akira walks through the busy streets of Tokyo, he accidentally bumps across a certain white haired young man in red.

"Woah easy there, fella." The man said with a laid back tone, "Watch where you're going."

Akira rudely ignored the man's word which causes the man to calmly place his hand on Akira's shoulder, halting him from moving on.

"Get your hands off of me." Akira threatened venomously.

At this, the man smirked confidently, "No can do, buddy. Not until you apologize to good ol me first."

"You're pushing your luck, buddy."

Akira's threat only widened the smirk of the young man and that irked the teen to no end.

"Well, to tell you actually, my luck's always been bad but nevertheless I'm still waiting for that apology, kid."

The man gently patted his shoulder in a very smug way and that was it for Akira. He quickly sends a powerful punch onto the young man's face.

But in a surprising turn of event, the young man just quickly caught it with his palm with the same confident smirk.

"You're quite strong for an average punk. So, does this mean no apology for me? Well, that sucks." The man mused before kicking Akira in the gut which launches him a few meters away, eliciting a painful yelp out of him, "Next time, respect your elders, kid. You should better work on your manners."

With that, the man wents onto his merry way but however Akira wasn't finished. He quickly ran up to the white haired man, preparing to send a punch to his face.

Unfortunately, the white haired man notices this and surprisingly delivers a roundhouse kick to Akira, launching him a few meters once again except this time Akira lands horribly on a pile of garbage bags. The white haired man sighed at the sight of this and crossed his arms, "Man, you look like crap. Please don't do that again. I don't want to fight right now, okay? Just chill."

Finally realizing he went a litte overboard and that the man was just defending himself, Akira slowly nodded at his words but also rolled his eyes in a rude manner when the man offered his hand for him. Hesitantly, he accepts and he was quickly pulled up in a second.

"The name's Dante, kid. Don't forget it." The man now known as Dante confidently introduced himself.

"Akira. Akira Fudo." Akira introduced himself, "And you're not that old, prick."

"Yikes. Watch with the mouth. Kids are here." Dante warned as he gestures to any young child present in the vicinity.

Akira sighes deeply at the rebuke but knew that Dante was right, "Sure. By the way, sorry for my behavior back there. I just wasn't myself earlier and I'm having a pretty rough time lately."

"It's alright. I understand. I had a hunch myself but I just wasn't sure. Just let me tell you that something like that is still no excuse to take it out on someone."

"Yeah. You're right."

"Be good, kid." Dante smiled warmly and gave him a gentle pat on his arm, "I'll be out of your hair now. I gotta find a place to stay."

"You're homeless?"

"Um, yeah." Dante rubbed his head and looked away, "I'm lost, I'm broke, and I don't know where to go as of now. Anyway, see ya, kid."

As Dante turned around to take his leave, Akira quickly blocks his way, "No. Wait."

"What? What is it?" Dante questioned.

"I have a place. It's not bad or anything. Just might be a little rowdy." Akira offered.

"Well, since you're kindly offering. Lead the way, kid." Dante accepted with a nonchalant shrug.

"You do know my name's Akira, right?" Akira inquired, "You're not even that old. Just because you dyed your hair white doesn't mean you're really old."

"Hey, my hair is naturally white, you know. That's a fact." Dante defended.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure, buddy." Akira rolled his eyes in disbelief before gesturing for Dante to follow him.

* * *

**_A/N: And yeah, I watched Devilman Crybaby. And during when I watched it, I can't stop thinking about what if my boi Dante was there? Not to mention, Netflix is making an DMC anime series. So yeah. Let's get this party started, shall we? Leave a review and a heart._**


End file.
